motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Guardians
'' Rise of the Guardians '' is a 2012 3D American computer-animated fantasy film directed by Peter Ramsey. The film is based on William Joyce's The Guardians of Childhood book series and The Man in the Moon short film. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was released on November 21, 2012. Plot Jack Frost, a boy who has drowned in a frozen lake, is awakened by the Man in the Moon and becomes the spirit of winter. However, he soon learns that he is invisible to humans because nobody believes in him. Three hundred years later, Jack uses his ice powers, channeled through his staff, to cause mischief, though he is still not believed in. Meanwhile, North, better known as Santa Claus, is alerted by the Man in the Moon that Pitch Black, the Bogeyman, has returned and is threatening the children of the would. After North summons fellow Guardians, E. Aster Bunnymund the Easter Bunny, Sandy the Sandman, and Tooth the Tooth Fairy to the North Pole, the Guardians are instructed to recruit Jack Frost as a new Guardian. Jack, after entertaining a boy named Jamie Bennett and his friends, is abducted by the Guardians and recruited. Jack initially declines the offer, but accepts after a talk with North. However, Pitch and his Nightmare army raids Tooth's home and captures the baby fairies, with the exception of one named Baby Tooth, and the baby teeth containing the memories of children. Pitch explains to the Guardians that he intends to renege the children's belief in them as revenge for centuries of not being believed in before escaping Tooth's home. After Tooth begins to weaken as a result of not being believed in, the Guardians offer to collect the teeth for her. While on their mission, the Guardians encounter Jamie, and in the rush to put him back to sleep, all the Guardians except for Jack and Sandy are knocked unconscious and Jamie's sister Sophie uses one of North's snow globes to transport herself into Bunnymund's domain. Shortly afterwards, Jack and Sandy are attacked by Pitch's army, and in the ensuing battle, Sandy is destroyed, and the defeated Guardians retreat. After mourning Sandy's demise, the Guardians move on to help Bunnymund paint eggs for Easter. Receiving help from Sophie, the Guardians finish the eggs. However, as Jack returns Sophie to her home, he is lured into Pitch's lair, where he is given his tooth which contains Jack's memories. Jack then returns to Bunnymund's domain to discover that the eggs have been destroyed by the Nightmares in his absence. As a result, children lose faith in Bunnymund and he becomes invisible. A dejected Jack departs to Antarctica, where Pitch offers Jack the opportunity to join him. Jack refuses and Pitch destroys his staff and knocks him into a chasm. While trapped, Baby Tooth convinces Jack to unlock his memories, where he learned he drowned saving his sister from falling into a lake. Reinvigorated, Jack restores his staff and sets off to find Jamie, the only child who still believes in the Guardians. Jack restores Jamie's wavering faith, and thus becomes visible to the boy. The weakened Guardians arrive just as Pitch attacks. Jamie and the Guardians retreat while Jack attempts to battle Pitch, but is overwhelmed. To counter this, the Guardians recruit the help of Jamie's friends. Jamie's friends stand against Pitch's army, and their belief in the Guardians allows them to regain their power and fight back against the Nightmares. During the battle, Sandy is revived and he quickly subdues Pitch and restores the belief in all the children of the world. Pitch recovers and, upon discovering that none of the children believe in him anymore, flees into the forest. The Guardians corner Pitch at the frozen lake where Jack originally drowned, and Pitch's Nightmares turn on him and drag him back into his lair. Jamie and his friends arrive and ponder what will happen if Pitch returns. Jack, accepting his role as a Guardian, vows to always defend the children before departing with the other Guardians. Cast *Chris Pine as Jack Frost. *Alec Baldwin as North. *Jude Law as Pitch Black. *Isla Fisher as Tooth. *Hugh Jackman as Bunnymund. *Dakota Goyo as Jamie Bennett. *Khamani Griffin as Caleb. *Kamil McFadden as Claude. *Georgie Grieve as Sophie Bennett. *Emily Nordwind as Jamie's Mother/Jack's Mother. *Jacob Bertrand as Monty. *Olivia Mattingly as Pippa/Jack's Sister. *Dominique Grund as Cupcake. Category:Films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Children and family films Category:Christmas films Category:PG-rated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films based on books Category:Underrated Films Category:2010s films Category:Box Office Bombs